1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for ascending and descending trees, utility poles and other vertically oriented posts, and more particularly, to a tree climbing apparatus characterized by a portable tree climbing platform and a cooperating foot support, both of which are positioned circumferentially on a tree or pole with the climbing platform located above the foot support and the user alternately standing on the foot support and lifting the climbing platform, and then leaning on the climbing apparatus to lift the foot support, in order to work his way up the tree or pole. Both the climbing platform and the foot support are fitted with removable tree engaging members, or blades, for engagement and disengagement with the tree or pole in order to provide adjustment for the size of the tree or pole and to facilitate ease of manipulation. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the foot support is connected to the climbing platform by a safety strap or line in order to facilitate retrieval of the foot support should it inadvertently slip from engagement with the user's feet while climbing and descending. The climbing platform and foot support of this invention are light in weight and easy to manipulate, and the foot support can be folded for additional ease in transportation, as well as positioned in backpack fashion on the user's shoulders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various tree and pole climbing apparatus, and climbing deer stands and gun platforms, in particular, are known in the prior art. Typical of these platforms is the apparatus known as "The Rifleman" which is advertised in Bow and Arrow magazine in a feature known as the "Bow Hunter's Annual" on June 9, 1977, at page 66. This apparatus utilizes a climbing means and a cooperating foot support which appear to be light in weight and fairly easy to manipulate. Also typical of climbing apparatus known in the prior art is the hand climber for use with a tree climbing platform, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,765 to Clarence E. Ferguson, et al. This climbing appartus includes a hand climber which is attached to a tree or pole at a point above the user and is used in cooperation with a support platform carried by the user's feet, with the user pulling himself and the support platform up the tree or pole while grasping the hand climber, and subsequently supporting himself on the support platform while manipulating the hand climber higher up the tree or pole. A similar pole climbing apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,995 to Frank Fonte, which apparatus includes a pair of platforms, one of which supports the feet of a user and the other positioned essentially about the waist of the user, both of which platforms engage the tree or pole to be climbed. The upper platform is initially used to support the weight of the user, and the lower platform is pulled upwardly while the user's weight is supported by the lower platform, to facilitate a means for moving up and down the pole or tree. Yet another climbing apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,022 to Joseph W. Ming. The Ming tree climbing stand is built of rigid sheet material and includes a pair of tubular runners secured to either side of the stand and having a tree-contacting end fitted with a V-notch in the center. As in the case of the Ferguson stand, this climbing platform is fitted with a means for inserting the feet, and climbing is accomplished by grasping the tree, pulling the platform upwardly with the legs, and subsequently using the platform to support the legs while the user facilitates another grip higher up the tree. Descent is accomplished by reversing this climbing procedure. Yet another climbing platform is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,332 to H. W. Brantly. The deer stand of this invention includes a U-shaped bracing element constructed in such a manner as to have a concave inner surface rest against the front of a tree; a clamping bar which can be connected to the legs of the U-shaped bracing element at the rear of the tree; a platform supported by the U-shaped bracing element and clamping bar; and braces extending downwardly at an angle from the platform, which braces engage the trunk of the tree at a point below the U-shaped bracing element.
Many of the prior art climbing platforms, and portable climbing stands in particular, suffer from the disability of being relatively complicated and sometimes heavy, which are severe disadvantages to a hunter, who must depend upon mobility in order to assure access to the areas frequented by wild game such as deer. Furthermore, some of the prior art devices, while light in weight, are not structurally sound and are not sufficiently large for relative positioning of the hunter, and many do not include sufficient safety features which are necessary for the average hunter.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved climbing apparatus and cooperating foot support which are characterized by a high degree of safety, ease of manipulation and transportation, and facilitate great comfort and multiple position capability for the user when in position on a tree or pole.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved portable climbing platform which can be quickly and easily transported to a desired hunting area and removably attached to a tree or pole and which is safe and easy to use in ascending and descending the tree or rotating or changing sitting position on the tree or pole.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved tree climbing platform which includes a pair of yokes arranged in spaced relationship on a tree or pole, with engaging bars or blades which may be removed from the yokes, positioned against the opposite side of the tree with a desired degree of slack, the blades removably secured to the yokes, respectively, typically by means of a bolt and wing nut combination.
Another object of this invention is to provide an efficient tree climbing platform having a cooperating foot support or foot climber, which foot support is characterized by a generally rectangular-shaped frame pivotally secured to a foot support yoke for supporting a hunter while the hunter ascends a tree or pole, with the yoke designed to securely engage the tree, or pole by means of a rear blade mounted to the yoke for cooperative engagement with the opposite side of the tree or pole to provide a safe and firm footing for varying the position of the climbing platform during ascent and descent of the tree or pole.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tree climbing platform and cooperating foot support which are each characterized by a yoke and cooperating blade for selective engagement with a tree trunk, in order to facilitate repetitive adjustment in the attitude and height of the two yokes to ascend and descend the tree.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a climbing apparatus having a foot support which can be selectively folded and stored as desired, and which may be provided with straps for backpacking, in order to facilitate ease of transportation.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved tree climbing platform and cooperating foot support which are both characterized by a tree-engaging yoke having a removable blade for engaging the tree on the opposite side thereof from the yoke, respectively, and the foot support further including a foot platform pivotally supported by the foot support yoke to support the weight of a user.
Another object of this invention is to provide a climbing platform apparatus and foot support which cooperate to facilitate multiple selected sitting and standing positions, both facing a tree or pole and facing away from the tree or pole, which apparatus provides a foot rest for the standing positions and a bicycle seat for the sitting positions.